


Sprate

by Pink_Haired_Queer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little, Crack, F/M, not really sorry, okay, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Haired_Queer/pseuds/Pink_Haired_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sprout knows some unsavory things about Severus Snape, and she knows he's been a very bad boy. Severus is going to have to be punished...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprate

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to seem horrible but just remember that this is satire so please don't kick the shit out of me. Okay.
> 
> I wrote this last year in German class because my old teacher was a cunt and she was boring so yeah this is the product of what happens when I get bored.
> 
> Someone should really take the internet away from me.

Professor Sprout marched straight to Professor Snape's door.

She knocked three times.

“Come in,” Snape's silky smooth voice said. Sprout barged in and stood in front of Snape's desk, hands on her hips.

“Professor, what does the teacher's code say?” She asked.

“Never give a higher mark than deserved?” Snape guessed, standing up.

“Not quite. Never have teacher-student relationships,” she said, got on his desk and pushed him back into his chair with her foot. Snape only now could see that she was wearing spikey, high heeled boots.

“You've been a very bad boy,” she whispered softly, so Snape could hardly hear her. “And for that you must be punished.”

“I think you're making a mistake... I would never...” Snape stuttered, but Sprout silenced him.

“I saw you and Draco in the hot tub,” she muttered, and opened the top button on her robes. Snape gulped. “I saw you wash his back, and I know what you two did.” She opened another button, and another. Snape gawped as Professor Sprout's enormous busom came into view.

“Did you enjoy it?” She asked.

Snape nodded, slowly. Sprout threw off the rest of her robes. Underneath them she was wearing a leather thong, a spiky bra and a pair of net stockings that reached far over her knees.

Sprout eyed Snape's pants approvingly. She could already see the monster that wanted to break free of the black confines of his robes.

Sprout whipped a large vine out of her ladyparts.

“There's still lots of space in there,” she said, and cracked the vine like a whip. “Strip,” she commanded.

Snape knew better than to disobey. He stood naked in front of her, his organ large, red and throbbing.

Sprout's mouth watered as she saw his masterpiece, at least 20 inches in length, she guessed.

“Turn around,” she commanded, and Snape did. She started whipping him, knowing that he enjoyed it.

“Stop!” Snape cried, after his back was criss crossed with marks, and with tears in his eyes.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Sprout asked, gritting her teeth, sweat running down her face, into her cleavage, and into her bra, over her nipples.

“Yes!” Snape gasped, in pain. “I'll do anything!”

“Anything?” Sprout asked, putting down the whip.

“Anything.”

Snape's majestic horn stood on end, even longer than before.

“I want your manhood inside of me!” Sprout said. “But first, I want to put something inside of you!” She produced an enormous strap-on. “I'm quite sure you're accustomed to genetalia maskulina in your ass.”

Snape gulped.

Sprout smiled to herself. This was going to be a fun night...


End file.
